The present invention relates to methods and apparatus which are used to imprint indicia onto objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to parts stampers which are used to stamp part numbers or similar indicia into metal parts.
Many devices are manufactured from a number of component parts. It is often necessary to identify such component parts for purposes of repair or replacement purposes. In some cases, manufacturing processes require the identification of component parts which are made by separate fabrication processes or by different vendors. For example, automobiles and trucks are assembled from a number of component parts which require identification. Such identification enables tracking of inventory and is particularly useful when various common parts are used to manufacture different vehicle models.
In the case of stamped parts, such as automobile or truck body parts, part numbers or identification codes have conventionally been imprinted or stamped into the parts. This has been achieved by including a numeral or code stamp in the die member used to stamp the part. One disadvantage with such an assembly is that in order to change a part number or code, the numeral or code stamp has to be changed or replaced. In order to safely change or replace the numeral or code stamp, the die members have to be blocked so as to prevent accidental injury to whomever changes or replaces the numeral or code stamp. This can become time consuming, especially when large dies such as those used to form automobile or truck bodies are involved.
The present invention is directed at a modular parts stamper which can be used to imprint indicia into various metal and non-metal parts.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments, alternatives and equivalents, the present invention provides a parts stamper which includes:
a body having a yoke structure defined at one end by a pair of spaced-apart wall members and an actuator at an opposite end;
a pair of opposable jaw members, each jaw member including a cam roller bearing at one end and tool seats at opposite ends;
a cam element which contacts the cam roller bearings of the pair of jaw members; and
a linkage structure driven by the actuator and coupled to the cam element.
The present invention further provides a parts stamper which includes:
a body having a yoke structure defined at one end by a pair of spaced-apart wall members and an actuator at an opposite end;
a pair of jaw members having tool seats on one end, including at least one pivotal jaw member which includes a cam roller bearing at an opposite end from the tool seat;
a cam element which contacts each cam roller bearing of the pair of jaw members; and
a linkage structure driven by the actuator and coupled to the cam element.